


Tsundere

by frankinggerard



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankinggerard/pseuds/frankinggerard
Summary: "Tsundere. A person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing a warmer side over time." Yuri read out loud from his illuminated screen, scrolling up and down a few times."That's kinda like you, ain't it?" Otabek wagged a finger at Yuri."Did you just call me a tsundere?"





	

"Yandere. A character who fits the archetype of being genuinely kind, loving, or gentle, but can suddenly switch to being aggressive or deranged."

"Yan..de...re... okay, got it. So dandere... kuudere... yangire... yandere.... you said there were five you knew right? what's the last one?"

"Tsundere. A person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing a warmer side over time." Yuri read out loud from his illuminated screen, scrolling up and down a few times.

"Tsun... de.. re.... how do you spell it?"

"T-s-u-n-d-e-r-e, but the t doesn't have a sound." Yuri bobbed his head with each letter, his hair swiveling.

"I see.. what's the description again?" Otabek rubbed the stubble on his chin.

"Basically, it's someone who's aloof or even shows violence initially, but over time shows warmth and care to others or a particular person."

"That's kinda like you, ain't it?" Otabek wagged a finger.

"Did you just call me a tsundere?" Yuri scoffed. His slumped posture was now an offensive one, neck craned, eyebrows furrowed.

"Um.. yeah. You are one, I've witnessed it myself. Remember when you called me an asshole? Then I whisked you off on my motorbike and now we're lazing on the same sofa talking about manga."

"Beka," Yuri locked his phone, placing it on the nightstand beside him. He sat upright, causing Otabek to flinch. "you've gone too far this time."

"Call me a tsundere again. I dare you." Yuri sneered, approaching Otabek on all fours.

Otabek grabbed the nearest pillow, using it as a shield against the triggered fifteen-year-old.

"Alright, alright, I won't call you that anymore..." Yuri let down his guard, assuming his previous pose on his side of the sofa.

"Good." He smiled, unlocking his phone again.

".... Tsundere." Otabek smirked.

Yuri gasped.

"Why... you..." Yuri leapt onto Otabek, straddling him, raining blows and pounding the pillow, which proved to be weak defence against the fuming boy.

"Ow.. ow... Yura, stop.." Otabek kicked his legs in futile efforts to drive Yuri away, giggling.

"Tsundere, tsundere, tsundere!" Otabek taunted Yuri, the impact of Yuri's attacks intensifying with each syllable.

"BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!"

Then it stopped.

Otabek warily pulled down his fortification, stealing a furtive glance at his best friend.

He was on his side of the sofa, legs tucked in as he rested his head on his right fist, scrolling nonchalantly through his phone.

There was no sign of the scuffle mere moments ago.

Otabek advanced cautiously, holding up his pillow still, wary that the façade was part of a larger ploy.

Nothing.

"Yura..." Otabek shook Yuri's thighs, expecting a response.

Nothing.

_Shit._

_He's mad at me._

"C'mon Yuri, don't be mad at me... I didn't mean it."

Yuri continued to scroll.

"Yura..." Otabek moved his face, closer and closer to Yuri's. Yuri could feel Otabek's breath tickling his skin, the warmth enough to send shivers down Yuri's spine.

He conjured a straight face, looking in another direction.

"Yura... don't ignore me..." Otabek etched nearer, whispering in Yuri's ears.

Yuri crossed his arms. "Hmph." He pouted.

_My trump card._

"I'm coming, Yuri." Otabek raised both hands in the air, wriggling his fingers.

Yuri knew exactly what that meant.

Yuri leapt from the sofa, screeching. Rolling onto the ground, he stumbled, picking himself up again.

"BEKA, NO." Yuri darted onto his bed, narrowly escaping Otabek's wrath. He dashed out the room and to the living room, screaming each time he turned around.

No matter how fast he ran, Otabek was able to close the gap within seconds.

_I should've trained more._

The kitchen counter gave Yuri time to catch his breath.

Him and Otabek were on opposing sides of the counter, every small gesture being mirrored. There was tension, every movement Otabek could predict.

One false move and Yuri would fall into the hands of his hunter.

_If I can get near the kitchen door..._

They revolved around the kitchen counter for a few seconds more, until Yuri was in his prime position for his escape.

"Now." Yuri scampered out the kitchen door. Otabek followed suit, albeit a few seconds late.

Otabek's heavy footsteps was right behind him. Yuri had no time to look back.

The anxiety brewed as the adrenaline pumped through his veins, enough to make his head spin.

But his muscles gave way.

He fell in the floor with a thud, slumping in a heap.

Otabek launched himself onto Yuri, trapping him. His fingers roamed all around Yuri's sensitive spots, the spot behind his ears, the nape of his neck, the small of his back, his sides...

Otabek knew all of them by heart.

Yuri slapped his hands on his mouth, channeling all his energy in efforts to contain his laughter.

"MMPH." He muffled against his palms, tears streaming from his eyes as a few giggles escaped.

"Huh? Yura? Not ticklish anymore aye?" Otabek's voice went up a notch, a proven method to increase his victim's sensitivity.

His fingers were brushed against the small of Yuri's back one by one, at speeds so agonizingly slow Yuri felt he could burst.

"Mm? How's this?" Otabek drew circles on his exposed skin. "Yura....." Otabek's voice floated.

"OH MY GOD OTABEK, STOP IT! IT'S TOO TICKLISH! HAHAHAHA!" Yuri squirmed, tears trickling from the rims of his eyes, grin so wide and a laughter like bells on Christmas morning.

Otabek stopped short, his focus averted.

He couldn't look away.

He could never.

"Beka? Earth to Beka." Yuri waved his hands in front of Otabek's eyes.

Otabek snapped out of his trance, blinking a few times. He found that he was still straddling Yuri, a position doubtful without context.

"Oh.. um."

He let Yuri go.

Yuri straightened his clothes, smoothening the creases from the scuffle. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Geez, Otabek.. You're so annoying."

"Sorry Yuri... I won't call you a tsundere again."

"Nah, don't worry about it. It's pretty funny actually." Yuri placed his hand on his chin, chuckling.

His eyes couldn't be seen. A smile unfurled naturally on his lips, taking up most of the space on his face. There was a tint of pink on his nose and cheeks, from the fatigue.

His face.

His laugh.

_His everything._

"Yuri..." Otabek grabbed Yuri's shoulders.

"Yes Beka?"

"Please ignore."

"Ignore what?"

"This." Otabek's hands trailed from his shoulders to his neck, cupping his jawline.

A small gasp escaped Yuri's parted lips, Otabek's breath drawing near.

Otabek pulled in.

_I think I fell in love all over again._

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble that may or may not be related with my other work 'Green', but up to your interpretation anyway! Enjoy!


End file.
